<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable by just_your_average_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185201">Insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_writer/pseuds/just_your_average_writer'>just_your_average_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_writer/pseuds/just_your_average_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” she coos, as she holds the other’s chin tenderly in her hands, “You can tell me if you…” she pauses, lightly brushing the girl's lips with her own. </p><p>“...need something,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I think about what I've contributed to the internet-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru stirred in her sleep, falling in and out of consciousness. She shuffled slightly, shutting her eyes tighter. She wasn’t really one to wake up in the middle of the night. She had a relatively good sleep schedule, and tended to sleep a full night’s sleep without interruption. She waits there in silence, hoping to fall back asleep soon. </p><p>And then she waits some more. </p><p>And a little bit more.</p><p>...</p><p>Just a while longer. </p><p>	…	</p><p>...Any moment now...</p><p>She frustratedly flings herself around, now facing the opposite direction.</p><p>“Komaru?” A hushed voice calls out from the darkness. </p><p>“Oh,” Komaru squinted her eyes tiredly at the source of the sound, sitting up next to her. “Sorry, I woke you.”</p><p>“N-No, it’s f-fine…” she mumbled awkwardly.</p><p>Komaru couldn’t quite see the other girl in the dark, but can definitely feel the awkward tension in the room. “...Yeah,” she begins. “Do you… want something to drink?” She suggests, shrugging.</p><p>Toko pauses a moment too long before looking up at Komaru, who’s getting off the bed, turning on the bedside lamp. “J-Just water, p-please.” </p><p>Komaru nods and heads to the kitchen, eyes fixated on her the entire time. When the younger girl returns with a glass of water, she notices how flushed the author looks.</p><p>“Toko! Are you feeling okay?,” she clasps one hand over hers on the glass, the other cupping her cheek. “You’re really warm,”</p><p>“N-No, I’m fine,” she says, slightly snuggling into Komaru’s hand, which she can’t help but find cute.</p><p>“Here, have some water and lay down,”</p><p>Toko nods, her gaze reluctantly flickering between the glass and Komaru’s figure. She takes a large gulp of water, setting the glass down before shifting around until she’s under the covers. </p><p>“Do you want anything?” Komaru offers, trying to make herself as useful as she can.</p><p>This seems to make the author flush. She moves her line of sight, taking a lock of her long hair and twisting it continuously around her fingers. “A-Ahm—no,” she finally answers after a long pause.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at this. Komaru bends down to be at eye level with the girl, who bashfully averts her eyes. “What’s wrong, Toki?” She asks playfully. “You can tell me anything,”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong!” She insists, “i-it’s just th-that…” trailing off, she shifts against the mattress again, legs together under the thin t-shirt she wore in bed.</p><p>Aha!</p><p>Komaru pulls the covers off of her girlfriend, and proceeds to pull her tightly shut legs away from one another. </p><p>She can see the wet cloth barely covering her as Toko squeaks. </p><p>Toko moves her arms behind her to keep herself balanced. The two catch one another’s lips as the younger begins to pull up the other’s shirt up a little further, fingers gliding over the newly exposed skin. </p><p>However she doesn’t take the fabric off completely, respecting her partner’s wish of leaving it on.</p><p>The brisk sequence of events causes Toko’s thought process to lag behind as she allows her eyelids to gently droop shut. “K-Komaru…” </p><p>“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” she coos, her voice taking a new, sugar-coated tone. She holds the other’s chin tenderly in one of her hands, “You can tell me whenever you…” she pauses when Toko haltingly reopens her eyes and instantaneously locking hers to them, lightly brushing her lips with her own. “...need something,”</p><p>Toko can practically feel her figure tremble against Komaru’s, another little squeak escaping her mouth. Shallow breaths becoming more apparent, Toko suddenly jumps from her position, grabbing the younger girl’s wrists in her own hands, and switching their positions. Komaru lets out a surprised noise from the back of her throat as she’s pinned down—back against the mattress, Toko straddling her waist.</p><p>They both pause to catch a breath before Toko begins trailing kisses from the side of her face, to her chin, to her neck, to her collarbone, nipping the skin every few seconds. She impatiently rolls her hips down, and they swiftly find a pattern, hips locking together and grinding down in sync.  </p><p>Toko begins to trail one hand up the other girl’s stomach, the other rubbing teasing circles on the inside of her thigh. </p><p>This shakes any previous dominance the younger girl had, her mouth letting out a breathy gasp. </p><p>Toko continues kissing her neck, fully lifting off her shirt. Grabbing the piece of clothing, as well as the other’s wrists, Toko shifts over to the side of the bed and begins to tie Komaru to the headboard by the wrists. She makes sure not to tie it too tight—the last thing she’d ever want to do is hurt her, but she ties it strong enough so she won’t be able to break out. </p><p>She moves down to Komaru’s breasts, first just planting a light kiss, but before long, she’s dragging her tongue across the bud, flicking it upwards, the other hand pinching the other. She’s rewarded with a hushed groan which leaves her craving more.</p><p>She looks up to see a pair of wanting eyes looking down at her. She sits up and grabs her by the back of the neck, sealing their lips together again. </p><p>It begins soft and sweet, before after a few seconds the pair become more impatient. After a few moments of poking and prodding, Komaru drops her jaw, ready for her partner’s persistent tongue. </p><p>Toko moves her hand by Komaru’s thigh up higher, just teasingly rubbing against the wet fabric covering her. </p><p>After a hungry moan and a downward roll of hips, she can’t help but continue. Toko pulls down her girlfriend’s final thin layer of clothing, using her fingers to stroke her easily, the slickness doing half the job for her.</p><p>This gains her another shy moan against her mouth before they finally part, gasping for air.</p><p>She picks up her speed, Komaru biting her lip, silencing those pleasured whimpers. </p><p>“Ah—ah—ah,” Toko waves the index finger of her unoccupied hand before immediately stopping all her movement. </p><p>Komaru irritatedly whines, tossing her head to the side. Her hips jump against the mattress as she looks for that physical contact again.</p><p>“I want t-to hear you,” Toko slowly moves her fingers over her clit, just barely touching. “All of you.” </p><p>Hips bucking against the mattress, she pulls her hand away completely. “T-Toko pl—ease!” Komaru’s voice breaks, face with an expression of pure desperation. “D-Don’t stop! H-Hah—,”</p><p>“O-Oh?” She leans in close, giving a slight nibble at her partner’s earlobe, “Do you need something?” She whispers, the grin on her face audible in her voice.</p><p>Hot breath against her face, Komaru’s whine becomes louder as her arms tremble, tugging her wrists away from the headboard, only to be detained by the firmly tied shirt her partner had put on her.</p><p>“I need y-you! Ah—,” Komaru tries to still her movements, but her attempts are futile as she feels Toko’s touch lingering against her skin. “Ple-Please!” </p><p>Toko’s patience seems to be growing thin also, as she begins to feel herself grind against the mattress, the girl below her babbling.</p><p>“H-Hah—Ah! Toko—I-I c—an’t!” </p><p>That was the moment her self-control completely shattered. She hovers over Komaru’s entrance for just a moment before she sinks a finger in. </p><p>She releases a low moan of her own as she hears Komaru’s strangled, yet relieved reaction. </p><p>It isn’t long before her partner is begging for another, and that’s exactly what she gives her.</p><p>She massages her fingers in slow and deep, doing her best to ignore the aching heat between her own legs.  “G-Good, good,” she whispers repeatedly, seeing her girlfriend’s eyes squeezed shut, face contorted in pure pleasure. </p><p>Toko begins to pick up the speed with her thrusts, going faster, harder. Her eyes remain glued to Komaru’s face, being careful not to hurt her. She leaves her mind empty—just focused on every little noise that comes from her partner’s mouth.</p><p>Komaru’s body is quivering, feeling nothing but Toko’s long, slender fingers pounding into her repeatedly as she feels herself coming to a climax.</p><p>“T-Toko—I-!” is all she manages to get out, as she feels a hand soothingly rubbing the outside of her thigh, signalling that she understands. </p><p>She comes hard, clenching tightly around her lover’s fingers—arching her back against the mattress before going limp for a few blissful seconds. She can see nothing but stars as she lays there, a satisfied feeling in her chest. </p><p>By the time she regains her senses, she’s met with a begging, quivering Toko. </p><p>“Ha-ah, Koma—ru,” she raises her head to watch as the other girl roughly grinds against the mattress, harshly biting her lip. </p><p>Ah.</p><p>How the tables have turned.</p><p>Unfortunately for Komaru, her hands are still tied well—so she begins moving her fingers around the knot, pulling and tugging any place she can, hoping to tear it loose.</p><p>“Hmm? Are you okay, Toko?” She asks, eyes wide and innocent. She finds a small opening in the knot, twisting her wrist to fit her fingers under it.</p><p>“N-No! Jus—Just p-please…” Toko’s voice trails off, cheeks feeling flushed.</p><p>“Please? Please what?” Komaru can feel her head getting heavier as it begins to drop but she does her best to keep watching her girlfriend. </p><p>“Y-You know wh-what!” </p><p>“Hmm…” she cheekily looks to the side, with an innocent tone, “I’m not sure I do.”<br/>
She finally angles her hands right, nails digging under the opening in the knot and jerking it down.</p><p>Toko groans, yearning for Komaru’s touch. She <i>needs</i> it. However she still can’t bring herself to say it. “G-Geez, you’re just going t-to leave me like th-this?” She whines.</p><p>“Of course not,” she smiles, pulling at the shirt restricting her. </p><p>She makes a little noise of triumph as she pulls the fabric off herself, clutching it in her hand while she sits up straight. </p><p>“Just tell me what you need,”</p><p>Toko feels her face grow hot as she finally lets up and shyly mumbles, “T-Touch me. Please.”</p><p>“Huh? What was that Toko?” Komaru smugly grins. “Did you say something?”</p><p>“Touch m-me.” She repeats, louder, the ache between her legs practically paining her.</p><p>And well—who was Komaru to deny her that request?</p><p>Now that her hands are free, they’re all over Toko’s body. She feels all down alongside her thin figure—under the t-shirt she’s still dressed in, from her breast, to her hip, down to the sensitive markings at the top of her thigh, to near the end of her thigh. </p><p>Toko’s head spins in anticipation. She wraps her arms around Komaru’s shoulders until they’re shrugged off not a few seconds later. </p><p>“Nuh-uh, did you forget already?” Her smile is bright in contrast to her mischievous tone of voice.</p><p>Before Toko could even open her mouth to complain, her two arms are roughly pulled upwards. She feels the cold headboard of the bed against her skin before being tied down by the wrists with the now-stretched shirt. </p><p>“It’s my turn now,” Komaru says in a low voice, as she finishes tying the shirt around the headboard and Toko’s wrists. She pulls it tight. It’s not every day that she gets an opportunity like this—and she’s definitely not letting it go to waste.</p><p>She pulls Toko’s underwear completely off,  dropping them somewhere on the floor.</p><p>She begins slowly, just gliding her hands back under her t-shirt, gingerly tracing her hands over her breasts and giving a light pinch to each nipple with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Toko bites her lip, watching her partner fondle her chest. She can’t seem to still her hips, as they move awkwardly from side to side. </p><p>Komaru responds to this by pushing a knee in between the other’s thighs, moving it back and forth, ever so slowly.</p><p>She already knew she had practically no self control left, yet she still tries to fight the staggering urge to rock hips against the tip of her girlfriend’s knee. And to be truthful—the grueling battle didn’t last long.</p><p>She groans from the little relief she gains from this, needily hastening her hip’s movements, searching for more friction. Unfortunately, Komaru is quick enough to pull her knee away at every thrust of hips, fondling her companion’s chest just a little bit rougher each time. </p><p>Toko groans in exasperation. “Pl—ease, K-Komaru—,” she hiccups, hips twisting, thrusting downward for any kind of contact. </p><p>“This isn’t enough?” She replies slyly. </p><p>She begins to babble hysterically, begging as her body begins to tremble. Her frantic pleads are cut off with a muffled moan when she feels Komaru remove her knee, fingers sliding against her dripping wet entrance. </p><p>Komaru lets out a breathy gasp. </p><p>Toko was absolutely drenched. </p><p>“T-Toko, you—you’re-,” her voice begins crumbling around the edges. “you’re so… <i>warm</i>,” fingers stroking her with a little more vigor, “...so <i>wet</i>—,”</p><p>Toko makes a shameful whimper, squeezing her eyes shut. She feels so overwhelmed. She’s never been so turned on in her life. </p><p>She can feel water welling at the edges of her tightly-shut eyes. Her arms yank at the cloth restricting her as she releases a hushed sob of embarrassment.</p><p>Komaru’s expression immediately softens and she leans up to her face, gently kissing the tears away. “Shhh,” she coos, cupping her cheek in her clean hand. She plants a chaste kiss on her partner’s lips. “I’ll give you everything you want,” she whispers, leaning their foreheads together. </p><p>After a few moments and a quiet nod, Komaru makes her way back down between her girlfriend’s legs. Without delay this time, she lifts each leg over her shoulder, before looking up to meet those teary, mellow eyes.</p><p>She’s never seen her so vulnerable. </p><p>She finally moves her mouth up, giving a long lick to Toko’s heat. She receives a content moan, and so she continues working her tongue, moving between her clit and her entrance.</p><p>Toko’s mouth lolls open, nothing coming out but shallow breaths as she leans her head back between her arms. Her legs jolt as she feels them tighten around the other’s head, toes curling.</p><p>Komaru gently pries her legs back apart, leaving one hand reassuringly resting against her knee, the other thumbing over her clit, tongue focused on her entrance. </p><p>She pushes her tongue in experimentally, which gains her a loud cry. </p><p>Getting herself busy, Komaru starts to thrust her tongue in and out, as well as her thumb working her clit picking up speed.</p><p>She can feel Toko’s body violently shaking against her before her thrusts get deeper, faster. The amount of pressure causes Toko to break her arms free of restraint, and she gasps in surprise. With her arms free again, she grasps a lock of green hair, pulling firmly.</p><p>With a rough pull of hair, Komaru can’t help but moan, sending vibrations up through her entrance. Toko feels herself reaching her climax, letting out a guttural moan, squeezing her legs around her partner as she shudders intensely, back arching against the bed.</p><p>Komaru continues to lap at her girlfriend, as she lays against the bed in pure bliss. She then shifts herself up, giving a few sweet pecks to her partner’s forehead. </p><p>After a few seconds, Toko returns to her senses again. She turns her head to look at Komaru, who’s smiling at her tenderly. “Sorry. I took things too far,” she reaches out and clasps Toko’s hand in her own, fingers intertwined. </p><p>“N-No, don’t apologise for th-that…” she feels her face heat again as she looks to the side. “I d-didn—I-I just got a b-bit too… w-worked up,” she mumbles bashfully in return, giving a slight squeeze to the other’s hand.</p><p>Komaru leans in, placing a gentle peck on Toko’s lips. “I love you,” she whispers, caressing the back of her hand with her thumb.</p><p>“I love you t-too,” Toko replies before slowly shutting her exhausted eyes.</p><p> The younger lazily turns on her side to turn off the bedside lamp, and it isn’t long until the pair fall back to sleep, hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first time posting anything on this site and I'm kind of just trying to get used to how things work here.</p><p>I don't really write smut often, so sorry if some parts seem a little awkward.</p><p>If you've somehow made it this far, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>